


Of the Valley

by midnightweeds



Series: Bloom [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley mentioned - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “What are you able to do for me, Lily Luna Potter?”She met his gaze. “Anything.”His eyes fell to her mouth as she stepped closer yet, the warmth of his body overheating her. This close, she could smell the way the summer sun clung to his clothes- the way his sweat mixed with what she assumed was his cologne. She wanted to lean into him, to press her nose just below his ear, her lips to his skin, her tongue to the swell of his jaw and throat.He drew a thumb to her bottom lip before tilting her face up to his. “Pretend,” he murmured.





	Of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecelia2046](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecelia2046/gifts), [sissannis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/gifts).



> _poison on your tongue_

“Lily.” **  
**

“Zabini.”

He smirked, and by the grace of Merlin, she kept her eyes on his, jaw lifting as though to highlight her success. It would have been beneath him to celebrate it, though, so she was unsurprised when he stepped closer to her, the heady, woody scent of his skin in contradiction with his otherwise clean and groomed appearance. As he leaned over her work, she kicked at the foot of the table.

“As suspected, it’s a prophecy.”

“Whose?”

“Salazar Slytherin’s.”

His brows rose as he leaned a him against the table and looked at her. “How so?”

“I’ve highlighted my reasoning, and provided evidence.” She summoned the text she’d been working on. “It’s all ready for you.”

He accepted the heavy load, setting it down and thumbing through it. “I suppose this is the end of it, then.”

“You haven't even looked at it.”

He stopped on a sketch she’d done, his fingers passing over it. “You draw like your mother.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “For once, I’d like to be my own person in your mind.”

He looked over at her, his dark eyes calculating.

“I’m not a sports star married to a war hero.”

“No,” he considered. “I suppose you aren’t.”

“I’d hoped you’d notice,” she told him, leaning on the table and looking down at the scraps of her work. “I only spent the last two years proving to you I was deserving of an Ancient Runes master.”

“I don’t doubt your talent, Lily.”

“Just what I’m able to do for you.”

He smirked, stepping closer to her. “You’re rather bold tonight, aren’t you?”

She shrugged, surprised when he lifted a hand to run through her hair.

“What are you able to do for me, Lily Luna Potter?”

She met his gaze. “Anything.”

His eyes fell to her mouth as she stepped closer yet, the warmth of his body overheating her. This close, she could smell the way the summer sun clung to his clothes- the way his sweat mixed with what she assumed was his cologne. She wanted to lean into him, to press her nose just below his ear, her lips to his skin, her tongue to the swell of his jaw and throat.

He drew a thumb to her bottom lip before tilting her face up to his. “Pretend,” he murmured.

It was a command she was all too familiar with. As if on cue, her body began reacting to him, eyes falling closed as his lips found hers. They were gentle at first, as though uncertain, and then suddenly he was everywhere: tongue stroking hers, fingers unbuttoning her blouse, hips settled perfectly into the cradle of her body. As he kissed down her throat, she felt him reach into his pocket for something.

“Open up, little Lily,” he murmured, placing the petals in her mouth. After she’d swallowed down the honeyed plant, he returned to her mouth, his kiss like ownership. Like possession.

Lily couldn’t help but lose herself in it, pressing closer to him, feeling her mind swimming in an ocean of desire as she worked on his belt, tugging it free of his trousers.

Over the soft fabric of her skirt, he found her core, his fingers massaging her expertly.

“You smell divine,” he told her, pressing into her palm with a groan. “That’s a good girl,” he continued as she wrapped her palm around him, the precum leaking from his tip allowing him to pump into her hand.

His teeth dragged across the swell of her throat, his fingers making quick work of bringing her to the edge. She trembled against him, legs hooking around his as she angled herself for more.

“Tell me you need it,” he breathed, biting her ear.

As his head dipped, mouth covering the swell of her breast over the thin fabric of her bra, he rolled his hips against hers, moaning when she squeezed his cock.

“I need you in me, Blaise,” she told him, smiling as he hooked an arm around her waist and set her back on the ground.

“Turn around,” he told her, humming in appreciation when she followed the order. He gathered her skirt in her hand, pushing it over her hips as he pulled her panties down. She didn’t care what he did with them as she felt his breath on the tender skin between her thighs, and her mind went blank with desire as his mouth connected with her, body leaning deeper into the table to offer more of herself to him.

“Oh  _shoot,_  Blaise.  _Merlin_.”

She felt him grin, felt him fucking her with his tongue. Felt his fingers up the backs of her thighs, thumbs pressing the swells of her bum apart for better access.

“Blaise- please. Inside me.”

He was buried within her almost instantly, the hard length of him hot and heavy within her, reminding her that it’d been a few months since they’d last come together. Blaise’s hips pistoned, hands wrapping around Lily to fondle her breasts, pulling her back into his chest to perfect the angle.

Their combined moans filled the air, a string of curses falling from his lips and lighting a fire within her. She considered what it would have been like to have him forever. To be enough and loved and full of every inch of him for the rest of her life. She let herself get lost in the dream, lost in the feel of him using her body, relaxing to enjoy more of him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. And then- “Fuck, I love you.”

For the first time, she felt him spill inside of her, the hot rush of him causing her to gasp, delight and excitement pulsing through her as they came together.

“Ah, fuck, Gin,” he breathed against her shoulder, arms tight around her body as his hips continued lazily against her.

Lily’s mind went cold, body betraying her as it continued to enjoy him, walls fluttering and eager for more.

“You’re perfect,” he continued, voice a distant dream.

She shoved out of his hold, letting her skirt fall over her legs as she cast a  _scorgify_  on herself.

He did the same, offering her a cigarette once he’d righted himself.

She lit it with her wand, watching as Blaise began to page through her thesis.

“You’re more like your aunt then your mother.”

“Let me guess, you fucked her, too?” She questioned, still hearing the whisper of her mother’s name in her ear. She felt blood pumping in her mind, contradicting her slow-beating heart As her vision began to blur, she focused on the flowers across the room, the tiny, white bells of them soothing her. It was the only sign that he considered her anything at all. “Not sure I can fake that one. Maybe I can get Rose for you.”

He seemed amused as he said, “I wouldn’t mind the both of you. I imagine you’d both look quite beautiful with your mouths on my cock.”

She vanished her cigarette, taking a few deep breaths. When they weren’t good enough, she turned and kicked him, getting a few good ones in before he immobilized her, his arms circling her waist coolly.

“You knew from the beginning, sweet Lily.” He pressed a kiss to her mouth, smirking as she slowly came to life against him.

It was as though nothing mattered but then in that moment.

“The valley of you is just your mother to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift to annis and cece, who are enjoying putting the next gen kids in f'd up relationships
> 
> it was also originally posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds
> 
> thank you for reading<3


End file.
